Outdoor surfaces, such as tennis courts or basketball courts, cannot be used effectively when they are wet. This is particularly the case where puddles of liquid have formed on the surface, such as puddles of water after a rain storm. Thus, devices and methods for drying surfaces, such as outdoor surfaces, represent a continuing need in the art.